Millennium
by LzzyHale
Summary: Michael looked to his lover of half a century on the wake of her millennium; her evolution. "Was I beautiful Selene... as you tore me to pieces.


Millennium

Twelve hours… Twelve hours marked the day the vampire and master death dealer; Selene has roamed the mortal Earth for an entire millennium. One thousand years passed since her birth yet only four hundred past could she say was the best years of her long existence.

Her once great ruler, Viktor, had sat her down upon her fifth hundred year and explained to her the possible consequences of the day so quickly falling upon her. If a vampire had managed to live to the point of an entire wake, a day of a thousand years of shunned lust and absences would gather and rear its ugly head for a pass of the most indescribable wanton heat of festering covetousness ever witnessed. The mere thought had made the raven haired vampire double over and cringe.

Selene Truly thought she'd never live to see the day, her many battles and death defying stunts surly would have concealed her fate and brought fourth an inevitable early demise… However, she was a mere twelve hour span short of the very façade she thought never to live and feel. This was the first time after almost a half a century she could truly remember fearing.

Selene paced her bedroom floor in much anticipation. Her arms folded into the small of her back, resting heavily into the comfort of her black latex uniform. Her thoughts were a scrambled mess of incoherent thoughts. Her mind racing a mile a minute, Selene could only begin to ponder how to break the news to her faithful lover of nearly half a century; Michael.

"Would he want this… can I be sure that it would not jeopardize us?" The vampire mistress and her hybrid lovers' relationship evolved into the absolute epitome of soul mate in the years passed. They were confident there was not a single fact missing, a thought not passed between the two. At this point it was not feasible for one to exist without other; two broken and decrepit halves joined to make the perfect whole… there was no more of a true love.

'I know this is Michael… but even we have never had to face a hardship such as this. I know Michael would want me to confront him with this… but should I?" The stunning Selene walked stealthily towards her giant of a window and peered into the elements. Like Black Death the sky swirled like a whirlpool of tattered and torn debris of serrated lightning attempting to poke its tails from the never ending plume of what appeared to be smog laced pollution.

It was irony really; the sky resembled the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that pounded away at the poor vampires head. 'This whole thing is ridiculous, of course I should just tell him… it's quite silly to dwell on this so heartily.' A small smirk played on the death dealers lips.

"Mom… is everything okay?" A soft voice spoke up from the entrance to the lover's chambers. Selene turned and faced her intruder; her smirk turned to a bright genuine smile at the realization of her new company. Eve, the beautiful soul was the product of the love resonated from the duos acts of passion. Selene had to stop and study her gorgeous daughter for a moment.

Eve had grown into an absolutely breathtaking woman. An age of four hundred and twelve, Eve was one of the most beautiful Vampiress that had ever seen to walk the plains. Features and long dark hair screamed her mother while her emerald eyes hugged her father.

"Of course Eve, I'm just having trouble comprehending a possible outcome for a situation with involving your father," Selene made her way towards her daughter and quickly enveloped her in a loving embrace. Eve quickly accepted, but peered to her mother's visage.

"Everything is going to be fine right… is dad okay? Eve's voice carried raw concern and her pretty features were dropped to a frown. Selene's face went serious; she had to let her daughter know that there were no problems with their love, just her lust. "Listen turtle-dove, I promise everything is fine, there just a small contingency that we as a couple most come together to coincide with." The mother vampire slowly caressed her offspring's shoulder, knowing she needed comforting.

Eve smiled at her mother, never before had her mother ever lied to her, and her words had made her contempt. "Now please dear, can you ask your father to come to me, I want to discuss this with him." Even smiled happily and embraced her mother once more before exiting her quarters.

Selene once again took her place at her window seal and looked towards the ocean that was the expense of her high-rise view. It was a mass torrent of spattered black. The raging gush of instant demise crushed against the jetties of their personal island like a bull attempting to kill the 'red'. A neon vibrant bolt of lightning echoed true only to be tailed by the deafening crackle of the predictable thunder.

"Selene, you need me? Is everything okay?" Selene's eyes went wide as her entire iris glowed bright. She sharply turned and faced her lover with surprised action, as if she hadn't been expecting him. Something was definitely off, the mere sound of his striking voice made her spine tingle with haphazard shivers.

"Michael," Selene almost yelled. The vampire was fast on her heals and was only tip-toes away from her love in seconds. Her arms quickly snaked their way around his broad shoulders and her pale hands buried deep into his blonde locks. She crashed her lips unto her mates with passion she had never before experienced in her long life. Yes, something was most certainly off. With only strength she possessed, Selene had forced Michael to the edge of their well-proportioned bed. A quick shove and the hybrid were forced to his back; adorn the plush mattress.

"Selene, what's this about, stop for a moment talk-"The blonde could not finish his sentence as his seductress had straddled his lithe waist and was gnawing on his supple lips once more. Near animalistic growls escaped from the bowls of the woman as she ate away at her mate with no remorse.

Selene could hardly believe her actions; they were so uncouth and so out of her character. It was merely the hours leading to the evolution and already she felt as if she would explode from unfathomable lust… from just the appearance of her lover.

She could not think… the only thought that caked and ravished her aged mind was one thing… sex, and the most sickening kind. Her soft pink tongue forced its way into his canal without any regard or asking of entrance. She grinded her crotch on her lovers clothed manhood without any idea of retaining a ladies stature. Selene's wet appendage, without refusal, danced with Michaels. She bit harshly at the tender lips of her significant other with no regard for him. A deep throaty moan erupted from Selene when his blood poured into her mouth with beautiful fluidity; the life essence was like heaven, the taste unlike any other.

Unbeknownst to the extremely sidetracked lovers, Eve watched from afar. A few soft sighs unintentionally escaped from her shocked intuition. A broad smile formed on her delicate features as a pink hue coated her pale face. "Oh my… mother… father." A soft moan emitted from Eve. She was overjoyed that there was no tension between her beloved parents. The young Vampire knew they needed their privacy, with a quite pace, the pretty girl left.

Strong hands gripped the latex that covered Selene's shoulders, and with a quick motion, lay soft on her back. Michael now took to straddling her, there were a few questions he needed answered before they continued their escapades. His long hair cascaded over his handsome features as he looked to his mate's visage. Between the cringes and sharp struggles and attempts for their lips to once again meld… her eyes had been the palest blue he had ever seen, 'So FUCKING beautiful.'

A soft chuckle escaped from the hybrid as basked in the emotion that exploded from his chest. "Selene, as much as I really like where this is going, do you mind telling me what spurred this on?" I mean lately you have been tad distant, and now this?" He was cut off as Selene nearly threw him off; she bore her fangs, her mouth lunging for his own. Michael quickly dipped and suckled hard on the nape of her neck. The mistress quickly tilted her head and allowed any access she could get, just as long as he was touching or pleasuring her.

Her brash actions seemed to have died and the mix breed once again looked at her. "Selene, in all seriousness, tell me what's going on, I'll always listen…" Michaels words seemed to die off as Selene's face went sour, slowly she convulsed under his weight. He watched as a single tears slid down the soft pale cheek of his beloved.

"Please…" Selene's words were so quiet, Michael was almost sure she hadn't said anything. "Selene, tell me, what did you say, I beg of you."

"Please… Michael… fuck me… I'm begging you… please fuck me." The bewildered man had never been one to ever second guess his mate. There had never been a task she had asked of him that he wouldn't have completed for her. He loved her; he loved her so much it fucking hurt. It was painful, it was painful to watch her in the apparent pain, and he'd give her what she needed.

Extending his arm, a single black talon grew to a lengthy six inches. With a fast motion, he cut through her latex like butter. Retracting his claw as not to hurt his lover, Michael quickly reaches for his zipper and was almost halted by the sight before him. Selene was wet, soaking with pre-cum… it leaked from her like water from a leaky pipe. He quickly pulled his lengthy member from his fly as he spread her legs wide. Positioning himself over her, his extended tongue lapped the tear from her face. Crashing his lips to hers he thrust deep into her womanhood. Holding for a moment, Michael slowly retracted only thrust back in with unscathed inhibitions directly to her core.

His rhythm was incredible, slow needy thrusts to relentless pounding. Selene was quiet at first, almost as if experiencing this favorable sensation for the first time in her thousand years. As she was thanking the heavens, for this release from her seemingly boundless need for sex, her still posture broke with screams and cries of ecstasy.

Michael was doing all he could do keep from changing forms, this had never happened before. The blonde's senses had never before been so heightened. Michael's sex had never been so sensitive; he could feel every crevice, every dip of his lover's canal. She was tight; impossibly tight, her inner walls had never been so hot, so wet… it was happening, he knew his eyes where black as the ace of spades.

"Ahh, Michael, yess, Ahh it's soooooo, ahhhh!" Selene's face went near blank as her orgasm rushed through her veins like molten lava. In an instant her back was arched to a near ninety degree angle. She bit back a scream that would surely have broken their windows as her toes curled until she was sure they snapped. A calm stormed her system as she slowly fell from heaven.

As the hot cum of his precious vampiress encased his cock with smoldering and heat so wanting, Michael ceased all train of thought as he reached his limit. Cum erupted from his urethra and seemingly fought for dominance as rushed against his lovers wanting only to rest inside of her. His face squinched at the sexual height; knighting rawly at his tounge, commanding his blood to come fourth.

A—D—R—E—N—A—L—Z—E M—E

Eve lay sprawled across her large mattress, peering at nothing of interest as the harsh melody of her favorite band played shamelessly into the open air. Even through the screaming voices and wailing guitars, not even such an inviting haven could drown out the echoes and hollers of her mother as she was continually ravished by her father.

Slowly the beautiful girl's eyes closed as she clutched her toned stomach. A low stir built at her loins, such an odd feeling she had never before experienced. It was so alien, this sensation. It wrapped at her nerves and made her feel almost… needed.

"I love you… mother, father."

D—I—A—M—O—N—D E—Y—E—S

His talon bearing hand gripped at the raven locks of his dearest Selene. Roughly snatching her head back; his lips hungrily found hers. His life essence poured into her once more as she accepted with elated joy. He completely emptied his seed inside of her as his high diminished into picturesque memory.

Michael did not want to move, he did not want to retract his manhood from her, to stay like this was heaven. Selene could not move, only lay and continue to bask in the sexual high she had experienced with her love. Panting heavily; breasts heaving, slowly Selene's cerulean eyes opened to view the condition of her hybrid.

His gaze never faltered from her, his hazy, half lidded eyes watched her with succulent need. A small smile crept onto the lips of the vampire mistress. "I love you Michael." Her words were low, almost a whisper.

With zero haste, the tall blonde removed himself from his lover. Selene choked back a throaty moan as she felt his large member leave her womanhood. Michael viewed the state of his lover, she couldn't move; only lay there with her thick toned legs spread, happy to show him the copious amount of his cum that leaked graciously from her. Michael could feel his cock twitch hard from the incredibly sexy goddess before him.

"I'm ready for more when you are my love."

The serious gaze of the Vampire hybrid fell as a small chuckle escaped from nowhere. "My most beautiful Selene… believe me when I say, I am so ready to fuck and ravage your body until you cannot walk without falling over, however… I love you too much to leave whatever is wrong, alone. Please talk to me love."

The goddess could only lick her lips in anticipation as she felt his milk continue to escape from her."

C—H—O—K—I—N—G G—A—M—E

Michael held Selene's shaking form as she spoke in half broken words. "That is why I didn't come to you; I wasn't sure how you would have taken it. I could have hardly believed it myself, had I not been so loyal to that traitorous Viktor. It seems however, for the first time he hadn't been lying about something."

"I know I should have come to you, it's hard for me with something like this… Oh my goodness, I feel like I'm a cheap whore that's begging for a good fuck." A small tear escaped from Selene, only to quickly be removed by her love.

"Selene, no, you know I will always be here for you, I'll do anything you ask for me, don't speak so low of yourself, it is not like you." A few moments of silence passed between the two.

"It was unlike anything I had ever felt before." Selene spoke softly into the night. "The lust… the lust, the want for sex… the want for you Michael, it was so intense, so real. I have been hungry many times in my life… the need I have felt, the need to feed… even that could not compare to how badly I wanted you inside me."

Slowly Selene turned to Michael and looked into his visage. Michael's soft features fell to shock has the vampires' eyes before him turned to a blue hue. "Even as I speak my love… it's building up once again… the need for your body… the need for your… touch." Her eyes lazily fell to his built chest.

Her eyes quickly found his again; it was obvious it was hard for her to keep focused. "It's coming back, it's only a few hours away… I don't know what I'm going to do… it hurts so bad."

"Selene," Michael spoke quickly as he held Selene's beautiful face in his hands. "There is only thing we can do!"

"Eve honey, join your father and I in the dining room." The dozing eyes of the resting girl slowly opened at the soft chant at the entrance of her dorm. Eve slid an elegant slip over her thin frame before her ascent towards the hall.

"Yes mother, father, is everything okay?" the youngest hybrids tired voice spoke softly as she rubbed her eye. "Yes of course darling, your father and I unfortunately have to leave tonight. We... won't be back until late tomorrow morning." Selene looked to her only daughter, he pride and joy with regretful eyes. "I'm so sorry my child, be safe, lock the doors and don't leave for anything, okay."

Contrary to what the lovers thought, Eve only pursed a small smile. "Of course mom, I understand well." Eve walked to her mother and quickly pulled her into a hug in which Selene was quick to return. Eve's long tongue protruded from her mouth a lapped at the base of her mother's neck with fervor.

The eldest vampire's breath hitched as she felt the foreign sensation. Quickly Selene pulled her from her grasp. Still holding her close, she peered with an astonished and questioning look. Eve could only smile a wicked grin as a row of hybrid teeth formed in her cavity. Eve turned towards her father and looked into his almost equally stunned features and stepped to her tip-toes. Licking her lips to wet them, the young woman placed a supple kiss on the lips of her father.

Eve backed a few paces haphazardly and viewed her parents with a sincere expression. "I love you mom, dad… so you be careful." The daughter swiftly left to her room. "She is changing drastically my love…"

"I know… and we will help her every step of the way, but we have you to worry about first."

T—E—A—R—S D—O—N—T F—A—L—L

The storming only seemed to rage even heavier as Michael and Selene ascended the cliff side tomb that resided nearly fifty clicks from their homestead. Opening a heavy a stone door Michael went about the room lighting several candles that was the only source of light. A thick pained window that made up the north window glowed bright as a massive crackle of lighting struck so few short miles away.

"Selene, it's close to your time; this I know. I'm almost finished, just one more moment. The blonde man quickly finished with the final candle and turned to his love…

"Selene… Selene where are you?" The raven haired woman was not in sight of the spacious bedroom. Michael rushed to the door only to feel had hand grip his shoulder with a painful vice.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Michael instantly recognized the voice as his loves… however there was something different about it, this voice had an almost evil intent to it.

Without the chance to register one more thought. The hybrid was thrown roughly through the air. In seconds he was on his back; an Invigorated Selene on top of him. Though his eyes could not break the lock with hers, he could tell she was not wearing her usual death dealer uniform. His lover merely bore a choker, followed by a leather corset that wasn't so ready to connect with a pair of thigh high stockings.

"Hmm, baby… so I see you're my little fuck toy for tonight… so hot." Her last words came out as a mere hot breath that lay gently on the neck of Michael.

This was not her… this was not Selene Michael knew. Tonight something else ruled her body, her intentions would return after he had dispatched this being, this surely had to have been the case.

The pale body of the Vampiress crushed defiantly against her pray with no thought. Her womanhood pressed hard into him as her breasts heaved on his own chest. With such gentle care, Selene ran her hands over that rough neck of her lover. They both knew if she wanted to, she could end his existence and that excited her more than anything.

"Hmm, Michael honey… so here is how it going to be, I'm going to fuck your massive cock with my tight little pussy, and you're going to moan like a fucking whore in heat, Okay?" A devilish grin crept over her beautiful face as her words melted over the shocked Michael.

"So you be a good little hybrid and fuck your bitch mommy with no struggles and this will go well for both of us." Michael nodded slowly as he felt his pants slowly slip from his waist only to be harshly ripped from him. Selene's eyes went a near snow white as she peered to her lover's large sex.

A few soft gasps escaped her as she grabbed it as if seeing this vast interesting tool for the first time. A genuine smile crept to her face as she softly fondled it. Michael looked to her exposed lips; already a good bit of juice was coming from her and sliding down her pale legs.

"You know Michael I'm usually a little stuck up fucking bitch, and because of that I could never tell you this… but now that I'm nothing more than your own personal cum dumpster I can. I've always thought that you had a massive cock. I really like to suck on your fat fuck stick and I absolutely love that taste of your seed. I know I would never tell you this… but I really love it when you gag my little whore throat with it."

Michael's eyes fell to the back of his head at her administrations. He knew this was not Selene, this was not his love, the woman he had spent that last four centuries with… this was purely the vampire that coated her DNA. He would not succumb to this… he could not let it come to this. He told himself that, still; some pure animalistic measure was quickly building inside him. Selene's thirst for sex was oozing off of her person and captivating his every need.

With will power driven only for his love for her, Michael grabbed his mistress by her arm, forcing her to cease her play. A serious expression fell onto his face and with fast motion the blonde found himself atop the vampire. Selene smiled a devilish grin and opened her mouth to speak only to be shushed by her prey.

Michael began grinding his hard manhood sleazily between his lovers wantonly spread legs. "Is this what you want honey, you want to fuck your little wet pussy… do you want me to fuck your brains out and use you as a cock sleeve?" Michael never let up even as Selene began to squirm and moan out, he did not let up even as she began to buck and force his member inside her.

"You want me to treat you like nothing more than a piece of meat… you want me to treat you like your nothing more than a meal?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want; now please take your whore now!" Selene was wildly thrusting her womanhood towards him in any attempt to get him inside.

"That's what I thought…" Shocked was an understatement to say the least, when Michael crawled from his straddle position and fixated himself at the end of the massive bed. He brought his knees up to his chest as he buried his head into his arms.

Selene was sitting up instantly, a look of pure hatred and anger on her face.

"You what know Selene," Michael spoke softly, completely unaware the extremely mad vampire that menacingly crawled towards his exposed back. "I may not get much, but I do understand that while this may be very hard… I'm not going to treat you in such a manner; I cannot have you speak so lowly about yourself. I know you know that I love you so much that words cannot express… so then maybe you can forgive me for this. I'm not going to make love to-"

The hybrid could not finish his sentence as he felt a pair of sharp claws burrow deep into his muscle tissue. The only thing he could register next was his now bloody back hitting the thick oak headboard… hard.

A cry of agony found its way from his mouth as the stars in his vision slowly faded. White Ice, white ice was all he could see. Selene's face was mere centimeters from his own; those cold callused eyes shot bullets through his own emerald ones.

A cold grip found its way around Michael's throat, razor talons only seconds from ending him. This would not halt him; he would not falter in his words. A harsh cough forced itself up from his gut as he continued. "This isn't you Selene," his voice was ragged. "I know this is… just part of your… cycle… you don't want this I… know this" it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to speak as she tightened her grip on his already over taxed windpipe with every other word he spoke.

"I love you… so, if this is…what you really want… thank take it… I cannot stop you-"

"I Have had enough of your stalling you whore!" lurching back, Michael watched as the raven haired goddess bored her fangs that seemed to have grown much larger than ever before. With as much force as possible, Selene sunk her canines deep into the right peck of her lover, just above his heart.

Michael clenched his jaw with his enough force to break teeth. The pain searing through his body was unlike any he had ever felt, he was burning from the inside out. His love… she was feeding happily on his life essence; he would gladly let her. He was becoming dizzy from blood loss.

Selene was greedily drinking from the one thing that brought her true happiness… sucking it up like it was liquid gold, until none was left… but she needed more. Withdrawing her clench from him, Selene dropped her head back, arching her entire body forward as she covered him.

It was hard for Michael, the loss of blood made it hard to focus; he could only look on with hazed focus. He could see her in depressed visions, she began to convulse, than he realized she was laughing at him. Rough bitter chuckles escaped her as she raised her head to him. An evil grin shown on her visage; blood running rampant down her chin she felt his naked wound.

"Now the real fun begins love." His voice was twisted with detestable malice. "All and I mean all of this

Could have been evaded had you just given me your body. I guess I just have to take it." It was getting hard to think…" he was shutting down when new life was breathed into him.

S—I—C—K L—I—K—E M—E

'How long had it been since I passed out, seconds, minutes, had it been hours?' A cold liquid ran down Michael's cheek, he opened his eyes only to see her… Selene. A blood bag twisted to an excruciating point was poised above his lips. It only took seconds to figure how long he had slept, not at all.

"I can't have you resting on me Michael; I have very lengthy plans for you. You see… now you are going to fuck me… you are going fuck me so hard I cannot walk right for a week."

Michael's eyes fell to her body and he realized Selene had done away with her clothes and was now sitting on his pelvis in all her wonderful glory. He could feel her. Her cum was sliding from her sopping entrance, quickly racing in streams across his body; puddles of juice forming in the divots of his ab muscles.

Her eyes followed his, seeing where they landed; where they stayed. She gave him a toothy grin as she felt his love muscle twitch against her rear. Her grin fell to a serious expression, it was time.

Selene quickly threw the useless blood bag; the large remnants of red coated her slender hands as the rest splashed against her breasts and neck. She slowly rose above him, placing her heat above his thick cock.

"I want you to know something… I knew you wanted this, I knew you wanted to fuck this whore, you lycan filth. With that she dropped her wait unto him, his entire length engorged by her lust. She laughed manically as she rode him hard. Her hands slowly molesting herself, his blood smearing art across her form, this lust she had given herself to had taken away her awareness. All that mattered was fulfilling her blood lineage.

She was wrong though… he never wanted this.

He could not recall how long it had lasted; he only knew that it felt like forever. Michael could not count how many hours she had ravaged him. How many times had she brought him to the point of climax induced insanity… only to bring him back and take him again?

The abuse… the sex only became wore… was this really Selene… did this woman care that he lived… did she ever love him? Why couldn't she have just ended him, surely it would have been better than this. It became hard to say her name; it felt disgusting on his tongue… Michael only spoke it when she forced him to scream it.

He sometimes felt like he wanted to die, though every time he felt himself lose his dreaded consciousness, Selene would force him to consume blood in order to 'reinvigorate her playmate.'

His master did something to him; she somehow forced him to change into his hybrid form… she then made him take her. Selene told him that he was bigger than ever and that she loved to fuck his disgusting lycan cock.

He was truly her whore.

* * *

><p>A Single tear slid down Eve's face as she clenched her scalp, forcing her long locks to crumple under the stress. Chocked sobs croaked from her throat, pushed up by the hurt that punched at her gut.<p>

"Why did it ever have to come to this…?"

* * *

><p>Selene awoke as the beautiful rays of the sunshine shone through from the outside world. Stretching heartily, Selene noted her current health. She felt absolutely wonderful, it had been many, many years since her muscles felt so lax, So many years since she her heart beat at a steady pace… so many years since she felt motivated to live with her lover in contempt peace.<p>

Whatever this millennium evolution was, maybe it was for the better. Selene reached back, looking for the beautiful form her sleeping love, only to find bare mattress.

Quickly Selene shot forward and looked to her surroundings; there in the center of the large bedroom lay the nude form of her dear Michael. Her eyes went huge and her jaw hung open. "No," whispered the distressed Selene at the view before her. This could not be happening; this had to be some kind of nightmare.

She fell from her mattress to the hard stone floor. The vampire tried to stand, but could not. Selene's legs gave out and she fell to the floor in a heap. A million thoughts ran through her head as she clawed her immovable body towards her soul mates unmoving form.

'Who could have done such a thing… what kind of monster could have done this…?"

From Her crawling position; Selene could see the battered form of Michael. Bites marks littered his torso with no remorse. Deep claw mark laid waste to his back. Dried blood bathed a majority of his body… even his manhood.

In a mere second her entire world was turned completely upside down. Selene made it to his handsome face and looked at his eyes. To her never ending surprise, they were wide open, staring blankly ahead as if not even noticing her.

"Michael!" Selene screamed at the top of her lungs. "What happened!" The crippled form of her beloved was unmoving, minutes past as he laid still… completely unmoving. Selene weeped harshly and tried again. "Talk to me… please my love I beg of you!" Tears flowed freely from her as her heat poured out from the hurt that threatened to eat her alive.

Michaels head slowly turned towards his once love, an empty smile fell to his pale lips.

"Was I beautiful Selene… as you tore me to pieces… was I beautiful… even at my ugliest you always said…"

Is it sick of me to need control of you?

Is it sick to make you beg the way I do?

Is it sick of me, to want you crawling on your knees.

Is it sick to say, I want you biting down on me.

Are you sick like me?

Am I beautiful?

As I tear you to pieces.

Am I beautiful?

Even at my ugliest, you always say.

I'm beautiful.

As you tear me to pieces

You are beautiful.

Even at your ugliest, I always say.

You're beautiful and sick like me.

Is it sick of me to feed the animal in you?

Is it sick to say I tease the hunter like I do?

Is it sick of me to watch the wicked way you thrill?

Is it sick to say that I live to break your will?


End file.
